Ulfric Stormcloak
Ulfric Stormcloak is an NPC in Dimensional Clash IX. He is the Jarl of Windhelm and leader of the Stormcloaks. However, he died during battle with Thomas and Utsuho. Pre-Clash Biography As a boy, Ulfric was chosen by the Greybeards to study with them at High Hrothgar. He trained with them for almost ten years and developed his skills in the Way of the Voice. He was to become a Greybeard himself, but his life took a different path when the Great War began in 4E 171. Ulfric felt compelled to help the war effort and left High Hrothgar to join the Imperial Legion, much to the disdain of Arngeir, who believed that the Way of the Voice should only be used for the worship of Kynareth. During the Great War, he fought alongside Galmar Stone-Fist and Legate Rikke, however he was captured by the Aldmeri Dominion during the Dominion's campaign for the Imperial City. While imprisoned, he was interrogated by Elenwen for information, under which they learned of his potential value (being the son of the Jarl of Windhelm), assigning him as an asset. He was made to believe information obtained during his interrogation was crucial in the capture of the Imperial City in Cyrodiil, even though it had fallen before any information could be gained. The Thalmor Dossier on Ulfric says he was then allowed to escape; whether he escaped on his own and the Thalmor were unable to apprehend him or if he was intentionally set free is not known. In 4E 175, the Great War ended with the Empire signing the White-Gold Concordat, an act which banned the worship of Talos in the Empire. During the war, the Nords lost possession of the Reach due to an uprising by a group of Bretons known as Reachmen. Igmund, son of the previous Jarl of the Reach, stated his family and their Imperial colleagues sought help from Ulfric in ousting the Reachmen invaders. Igmund's father, Hrolfdir, promised Ulfric that if he re-took the Reach, then Hrolfdir as Jarl would allow free worship of Talos. Ulfric agreed and marched his militia to the gates of Markarth and retook the city, supposedly using the power of his Thu'um. The leader of the Reachmen, Madanach, was captured but was spared by prominent Markarth citizen Thonar Silver-Blood, as he was deemed more valuable alive than dead. The surviving Reachmen fled to the hills of the Reach and became known as the Forsworn. As a result of the battle, later known as the Markarth Incident, Ulfric stationed a Nordic militia in the area to aid in keeping the Forsworn that had retreated from retaking Markarth. Hrolfdir initially kept his promise to Ulfric and allowed free worship of Talos for a time. When the Imperial Legion arrived to restore the rule of law, Ulfric allegedly refused them entry into the city until they also agreed free worship of Talos would be allowed. With chaos supposedly running through the streets of Markarth and the reports of deaths rising every day, the Empire had no choice but to grant Ulfric and his men their worship, thus jeopardizing the peace agreement with the Aldmeri Dominion. Igmund however, implies that the Empire simply hoped that the Dominion wouldn't find out about the free Talos worship, and when they eventually did, scapegoated Ulfric and his militia in order to avoid incrimination and prevent a war. Eventually, the Empire rescinded the agreement due to pressure from the Aldmeri Dominion, and Ulfric and his militia were expelled from the city and imprisoned shortly after with Hrolfdir's help. This betrayal left Ulfric bitter towards the Empire and is considered to be the initial conception of the Stormcloak rebellion. His father Hoag, the Jarl of Windhelm, usually referred simply as "The Bear of Eastmarch," died during his incarceration. Ulfric, his only son, was forced to deliver his eulogy via a letter that he had smuggled out of prison. Leaving prison, Ulfric returned to Windhelm to find the city in mourning. The citizens were said to have been calling out for justice and war against the Aldmeri Dominion. Naturally, they sat Ulfric on the throne and he became Jarl. In 4E 201, after years of brewing resentment for what he and his followers considered the Empire's betrayal of Skyrim, Ulfric challenged High King Torygg to a duel. Ulfric maintains it was to show how weak Skyrim had become under Imperial rule. He also claims that it was a challenge of rule in the "Old Nord Way" and that Torygg accepted the challenge. Others in Skyrim, such as General Tullius, denounced the act as murder and an attempt to usurp the throne. After Torygg's death, Ulfric fled back to Windhelm. Some time after this event, the Imperial Legion managed to ambush Ulfric at Darkwater Crossing in order to capture him. The ambush was successful and Ulfric surrendered himself without a fight. Category:NPCs Category:Kings Category:Male Category:Nirn